


Drawfeémon

by orphan_account



Category: Drawfee RPF, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Capitana (drawfee), Cubone - Freeform, Froslass - Freeform, Happiderm (drawfee), Psyduck - Freeform, other less important Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Drawfee/Pokémon Au that no one's written yet.





	1. Chapter 1

Julia was sitting in her house, that was in the middle of a forest for no discernible reason, when suddenly two men burst in through the front door. In the rush of the moment Julia ran to the intruders, and punched one of them in the face and was going for the other when he cried out.

"Don't hurt me, my name is Nathan and it's raining and I'm too young to die." Nathan blurted out.

Julia blinked and looked Nathan dead in the eyes, before saying they could stay and dragging the seemingly unconscious other guy to the couch.

Nathan fumbled a pokéball from his pocket and used it to send out a some kind of happy floating elephant.

"Happiderm, use wish on Jacob." Nathan asked, almost like this happened a lot.

Happiderm floated over Jacob and rained sparkles over the unconscious guy.

Two minutes later the swelling on Jacob's cheek had all but disappeared and he was back to normal, when Julia walked in eating a bowl of Mac and Cheese.

"Hey so, I guess I'm sorry?" Julia said shoving Jacob so he wasn't taking up the whole couch.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what we're you guys doing in the rain?" Julia asked to break the awkward silence that had developed.

"We're on a journey, to be the very best like no one ever was." They answered in a rather concerning unison.

"Oh, do you wanna come with us, please please please?" Nathan asked like a hyperactive child.

"Urgh, fine sure, I'll grab some stuff and wake Cubone from his nap." Julia said, standing and heading towards the bedroom.

She gently nudged Cubone who quickly stood, then Julia grabbed a backpack and left for the kitchen followed by Cubone. She then opened her backpack and a cupboard, then she dropped several boxes of Kraft Mac and Cheese into her backpack before zipping it back up, swinging it over her shoulder and picking up Cubone.

"Okay losers let's go." She proclaimed.

"But it's rainin-" Jacob was interrupted by Julia.

"I don't care." Julia said, dragging Jacob to the door.

Soon the three companions and their pokémon were outside in the rain.

"Happiderm, use sunny day." Nathan said, Happiderm did a little flip and smiled at the sky, clearing it instantly of clouds.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Jacob questioned, as they trudged through the mud.

"You didn't ask." Nathan replied.

"So, Jacob got any pokémon?" Julia asked, with a sarcastic curiosity.

"I had a Capitana but some wierdo with a 'R' on his shirt stole his pokéball and ran off." Jacob frowned.

Suddenly Nathan stuck his arms out to the side, then pointed to a guy ahead of them trying to argue with a Psyduck.

"That's the dude, I'm gonna deck him." Jacob said about to storm up to him.

Julia grabbed him by the ear and pulled him back, "No I have better idea." She said.

After explaining the plan, Julia, Nathan, Jacob, and Happiderm made their way towards the guy, Julia coughed to get his attention. The man looked at them and then at the hastily scribbled words on his wrist.

"Prepare to shovel, make it bubble, to reject the world of presentations, to untie all people within our nation, team-" 

"Dude, Cubone stole back my Capitana while you were doing that." Jacob said as Julia picked Cubone up off the ground.

The man hastily checked his pockets to find they were indeed empty. 

"Fine, you leave me no other choice," The man said, "Psyduck get ready."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------TEAM ROCKET GRUNT WILLIE wants to fight! ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Guys, Capitana and I've got this." Jacob announced, sending out Capitana.

"Psyduck, use Confusion." Willie ordered.

"Capitana, dodge it and use quick attack." Jacob Ordered.

Capitana avoided Psyduck's telekinetic attack, and moved swiftly landing a critical hit causing Psyduck to faint.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Gosh, you really beat me," Willie sighed, returning Psyduck to it's pokéball, "But this isn't the last you'll see ol' Willie." Willie ran off


	3. Chapter 3

"Well here we are guys, Amethyst City." Nathan exclaimed, rushing towards the city.

"Wait up." Jacob called, chasing after Nathan.

"Looks like it's just us until we run into the guys again, right Cubone." Julia sighed.

Julia was walking down a street when a man rushed out of a door, bumping into her.

"G-g-ghost." The man screamed, running away.  
Julia rolled her eyes, yet walked into the building anyway. The air was cold, so cold Julia could see her own breath, cautiously she continued deeper in, Cubone following just behind.  
Suddenly Julia felt a presence behind her and spun around to come face to face with a Froslass.

"Ready Cubone?" Julia asked ready to battle Frostlass.

"Cu-Cubone." Cubone called confidently.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A wild FROSLASS appeared   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Cubone, use bonemerang." Julia called.

Cubone tossed his bone, making it fly through the air and hit Froslass, before returning to Cubone.

Froslass used shadow ball, and hurled the shadowy blob towards Cubone.

"Hit it back and use skull bash." Julia cried out.  
Cubone slammed his bone into the shadow ball and launched it back at Froslass, before leaping and slamming headfirst into the other pokémon.

"Okay let's try this." Julia grabbed a Pokéball that Nathan gave and threw it at the injured Froslass.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

"Gotcha Froslass was caught." Julia exclaimed, grabbing the Pokéball.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Julia strolled outside, nuzzling Cubone against her chest, she made it halfway down the street before she heard an unfortunately familiar bickering coming up behind her.

"-type advantage alone, Capitana would beat Happiderm." Jacob argued.

"Yeah but- wait, hey Julia." Nathan yelled.

Julia sighed and turned around to face the two. Nathan broke into a sprint to catch up to her, Jacob opted to just walk a little faster than normal.

"So where are off to now guys?" Julia asked, deciding to keep Froslass a secret, just in case.

"Well duh silly, the Amethyst City gym, to challenge the gym leader." Nathan explained


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise! A chapter.

The trio arrived in front of the gym, looking underwhelmed by the plain, and boring exterior.

"Well, the Gym leader does specialise in normal type pokémon, so I guess it makes sense." Nathan shrugged, walking inside shortly followed by Jacob and Julia

"Welcome, I am Karina the Gym leader of Amethyst City, and this is my gym, unlike other gyms I don't have a fancy puzzle, face me and be ready to battle," She took a deep breath, that was a lot of explaining, "since there are three of you you'll each fight one pokémon, ready, go."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------LEADER KARINA wants to fight!   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'll go first." Jacob announced, sending out Capitana.

"Fine, go Eevee" Karina sent out her first pokémon.

"Eevee, swift." She called out.

Eevee shot out a fierce flurry of stars, Capitana was able to slash it's blade through a number of the stars but was still hit by just as many.

"Hit Eevee with brick break, Capitana." Jacob called.

Capitana's immense speed allowed it to sneak behind Eevee and slam the hilt of it's sword into the other pokémon, meaning Eevee fainted.

"Alright." Jacob called, returning Capitana to it's pokéball.

"My turn." Nathan called sending out Happiderm.

"Go, Audino." Karina sent out her second pokémon.

"Alright, Happiderm dazzling gleam." Nathan called.

Happiderm emitted a blinding light that injured Audino.

"Audino use psyshock." Cried out Karina.

The odd psychic wave slams into Happiderm.  
"Happiderm end this with, aura sphere." Nathan called.

A ball of aura power formed just off the end of Happiderm's trunk, which then launched itself at Audino, causing the second pokémon to faint.  
"Julia, you're up." Nathan called.

"I know, come on Cubie." Julia called.

"Go, Smeargle." Karina called, resignation lining her voice.

"Cubone brick break." Julia called.

Cubone slammed his bone into Smeargle's face, causing Smeargle to faint.

"Yeah that's what I figured." Karina sighed, returning Smeargle to it's pokéball.

"You guys did great." She said.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You really earned my gym badge, here." Karina walked to all three and handed them a small, simple, rounded badge.

The three left the gym, then Nathan spoke up.  
"Next up, Opal City via Mount Mystery."


End file.
